Mi Bella y Solitaria Flor
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Ella solo la veía en ese lugar, sus bellos ojos demostraban una inmensa tristeza, así que un día como cualquier otro, decidió dejar a un lado la cobardía, y hacerle ver que para ella… Era su bella y solitaria flor, la cual quería proteger. Reinforce ¿Me dejarías proteger tu corazón?


_**Yo: No me resistí a escribir esta pequeña historia, no después de haber escuchado esa canción.**_

 _ **Nanoha: Escuchaste esa canción unas 8,000 veces en el día.**_

 _ **Yo: Si! Lo sé, por eso no resistí a escribir esto XD**_

 _ **Nanoha: La canción de la que habla este loco es: Ichirin no Hana de High and Mighty Color.**_

 _ **Yo: Muchas gracias, Nanoha, y sin más… Les dejamos con la lectura.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **MI SOLITARIA FLOR. (One-Shot)**_

La brisa fresca y suave, el cielo azul, las aves volaban atravesado ese bello cielo, todo junto formaban un hermoso paisaje, exquisito para la vista.

Pero había una bella chica de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos azules, quien no prestaba atención al hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente, su vista estaba enfocada e interesada en una alta y bella chica de cabello plateado.

La brisa movía aquel sedoso y largo cabello plateado, junto a la perfecta luz que daba el sol, ella se veía hermosa.

\- ¡Parece una diosa! Todo en ella es perfecto, su hermoso cabello, alta, buen cuerpo y ojos rojos cono rubíes, sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera - Susurro sin apartar la vista de esa chica. Esa misma chica que había sido conocida como "El libro de las tinieblas" y a quien había logrado salvar junto a sus guardianes y sus amigas Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi, y a quien le había dado un nombre, Reinforce. Desde entonces Hayate había estado al lado de Reinforce, pero hace unos cuantos meses después de entrar en el Instituto había descubierto que ella siempre iba a ese lugar a estar viendo el hermoso paisaje, así que comenzó a frecuentar ese lugar sólo para contemplarla, admirar esa belleza, no entendía por qué pero el verla ahí, le causaba grandes emociones y alegría.

Pero había algo que Hayate notaba en Reinforce, su mirada demostraba tristeza, quizá de cicatrices pasadas. Su sonrisa era un tanto forzada por momentos. Sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató de que Reinforce la había visto. Le daba tristeza.

\- Ama Hayate ¿Que hace por aquí? - Hayate Suspiro antes de mirar al cielo un momento. - ¡Eres como una flor! - Dijo para luego bajar la mirada del cielo hasta los ojos de Reinforce.

Reinforce se sonrojo al escuchar lo que Hayate le había dicho - ¿Porque piensa que soy como una flor? - Reinforce trataba de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejías, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Hayate. - ¿Porque lo digo? Tal vez... Porque eres una chica hermosa al igual que una flor, cuando sonríes o te sonrojas, parece como si viera a una flor florecer, pero al mismo tiempo eres frágil, como una flor a punto de marchitarse. - Hayate se escogió de hombros ante lo último que dijo. - Reinforce se sonrojo intensamente, desvío la mirada, en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

Hayate sonrió al ver su objetivo conseguido - Lo ves... ¡Eres muy linda avergonzada! - ¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas, Reinforce? - Reinforce asistió con la cabeza, pues aún estaba muy apenada.

\- ¿Porque ocultas tu tristeza frente a los demás? - Reinforce Suspiro después de oír la pregunta. - No quiero preocupar a los demás. - Sabes que Signum y los demás están más preocupados por eso, el que ocultes tus sentimientos es peor a que los dejes salir. - Hayate se acercó a Reinforce, puso su mano en la mejía de ella.

\- Reinforce ¿Me dejarías proteger tu corazón? Quiero ser la persona que esté a tu lado, la que te haga reír, quien limpie tus lágrimas, ¡Por favor, no escondas tus lágrimas, Llora cuando quieras llorar, Sonríe cuando quieras sonreír, no te fuerces a algo que no sientes! ¡Déjame ser esa persona especial en tu vida! - Hayate estaba llorando, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por Reinforce, al verla melancólica había entendido que era ese sentimiento, ella se había enamorado de Reinforce.

\- Ama Hayate... Yo también quiero que sea usted quien sea esa persona especial para mí - Para ese momento, ambas estaban abrazadas. - ¡Prometo estar para ti, para lo que sea! Porque tú eres "Mi bella y solitaria flor" - Hayate le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Reinforce respondió con una bella sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Hayate diera un vuelco.

\- ¡Entonces, veamos el atardecer juntas! - Hayate extendió su mano hacia Reinforce. - Por supuesto que sí - Tomo la mano de Hayate y de fueron, no sólo hacia el lugar donde verían el atardecer, sino también hacia el futuro.

Hayate y Reinforce cerraban una etapa en su vida, para poder abrir una nueva etapa.

La brisa fresca de la mañana, es primavera, época en la que el amor florece con más hermosura y pureza.

El amor no sé basa de regalos, de dinero, nada de eso es amor, el amor se basa en amor, comprensión, respeto y sobre todo, de estar ahí cuando alguna de las partes está en un mal momento.

 _ **FIN!**_


End file.
